


~sunflower~ | jankie

by tracy_martels_long_lost_daughter



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy_martels_long_lost_daughter/pseuds/tracy_martels_long_lost_daughter
Summary: lesbian aujackie cox is the shy and quiet new girl. except she’s not new. jan sport is not the most popular but everyone loves her. when the popular girls threaten jackie for getting in their way, who will come to her rescue?
Relationships: Trixya, crygi - Relationship, jankie - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. prologue

prologue 

~ jan sport and her friends gigi, crystal, nicky, and jaida weren’t the most popular girls at school, but they were the most liked. the popular girls- dahlia, violet, and gia always ignored the other girls, unless someone was in their way. and this this case, someone was.~


	2. jackie

~jackie’s pov~  
~ all jackie cox wanted in her life was to get through high school without being noticed. she had made it to her senior year without any trouble. but as she was walking to lunch, she encountered the popular girls. the leader, violet, stared at jackie with an irritated face.  
“ get out of the way freak”  
“ i- i was just going this way” jackie swerved to the right into a random hallway. she decided to go eat in the choir room.

jackie loved singing. the choir room was the only place where she felt she could be herself. when she walked in it was completely empty.  
“ perfect” she sighed and sat down to eat.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n~ what do y’all think?? i have no idea where this is going so if you want to leave suggestions that would be awesome!! ~ karlea


	3. jan

~ jan’s pov~  
~ after eating lunch with her friends, jan had drama class. as she walked down the hallway she passed the choir room and saw a girl she had never seen before sitting alone.  
“hello?”  
the girl jumped and almost fell out of her seat.  
“ oh um hi”  
“why are you in here all alone?”  
“ it really doesn’t bother me. i like the quiet.”  
“ interesting. well hi i’m jan!”  
“ nice to meet you. i’m jackie”  
the girls talked for a while until the bell rang.  
“ well i have to go to drama, but i’ll see you around?”  
“sure jan”  
as soon as jackie said her name jan’s heart fluttered in her chest.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh im so excited to write more of this!!!


	4. jan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the feedback guys!!! i still have no clue where this is going so it might end up being really long!!

~jan’s pov~  
~ after school jan was walking with her friends when she saw jackie. she told her friends to wait and then sprinted over there.  
“hey jackie!”  
“hi jan”  
“ i was wondering if i could maybe get your number?”  
“oh sure. hold on”  
jackie wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to jan.   
“ thanks! i’ll text you later. bye jackie!!”  
“bye jan”  
jan ran back over to her friends.  
“ who was thaaaaatt?” her friend nicky asked.  
“ no one. just a friend” jan cooed back.  
“ if you say so”  
the girls got their cars and drove off, but before jan left she pulled out her phone 

me: hey jackie!  
unknown: hey jan  
me: i know i said i would  
text you later but i couldn’t   
wait!!!  
jan changed unknown to “jackie💕”  
jackie💕: it’s fine  
im glad you did  
me: do you wanna hang  
out this weekend?  
jackie💕: sure!   
im free saturday?  
me: it’s a date!

“ oh shit” jan thought. “it’s a date?!!? what was i thinking”~


	5. jackie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just and fyi this book is going to be a sloooowwww burn, unless i get sick of writing it
> 
> also- sorry this chapter is short i just needed something to set up for the date

~jackie’s pov~

~ jackie stated at her phone screen. she couldn’t believe that she was going out with jan. jackie didn’t want to admit it but she may have had a small crush on the blonde haired girl.   
“ what am i going to wear” she sighed. she usually picked out her outfits the night before so she shot up from her bed. jackie searched through her closet and settled on a jean skirt, white top, a jean jacket, and some heels. she threw the clothes on her dresser then went to bed.~

a/n - here’s the link to the pic of her outfit - https://images.app.goo.gl/78buRmyrsnA3TzQ78


	6. a/n

aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!! i went to bed with 99 hits and woke up with 100!!!!!! thank y’all so much!!!!!!! i love this book and i hope it continues to get better!!  
~ karlea


	7. jan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️slight smut warning⚠️

~jan’s pov~

~jan woke up saturday morning and jumped out of bed. she and jackie were going bowling later that day. jan searched through her closet and picked out her outfit: a grey and purple mini dress with silver heels. she set the clothes on the bed and started the shower. 

she got in washed her hair, and then reached down to touch her clit. she rubbed in circles before inserting a finger inside herself. she closed her eyes and let her head fall back. she knew it was wrong but she couldn’t stop her mind from thinking it was jackie who was touching her. she inserted another finger and pumped in and out even faster. she felt the knot tightening inside and she came with a loud moan. she took a minute to recover before washing her body and getting out.

she wrapped herself up in a towel and went to her vanity to start on her hair. she blow-dried it before straightening it. she decided to put it up in a high pony on top of her head. for her makeup she went with light purple eye shadow to match her dress, and a nude lip.   
she deemed herself ready, grabbed her keys and purse, and headed out the door.~

jan’s. outfit: https://images.app.goo.gl/SQrnZHaduosadsUC9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how i feel about this. it’s my first time writing smut and i feel like it’s cringy. also im trying to write longer chapters so this book isn’t so long. please tell me what y’all think!!


	8. jackie

~jackie’s pov~

~ jackie opened her eyes, sat up, and then flopped back on her bed. today was the day. she was extremely nervous. all they were doing was going bowling and she was freaking out. she hopped in the shower to wash her hair and her body 

after getting out she dried her hair and curled it. she threw on some light makeup and got dressed. jackie stared in the mirror for like ten minutes before finally deciding she was ready to leave.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve had really bad writers block and it took me a week to write this chapter but here it is!


End file.
